dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
}}Diana of Themyscira was born the royal princess of Themyscira; home of the ancient tribe of Amazons of Greek myth. A born adventurer and heroic spirit, as a child she always sought new things and wondered what lay beyond the shores of her island home. She would eventually get her wish when she first ventured from her secluded home to save the world from destruction at the hands of the Greek god Ares. Quickly dubbed "Wonder Woman" by the sensationalist media, Diana entered and remained in "Man's World" in the hopes of representing her island nation to the world and to offer and teach a new perspective of peaceful means and equality among a world all too eager to resort to fear and violence to achieve an end. Background While an immortal and a much loved queen of her people, Hippolyta still longed for the child she had carried centuries before her resurrection as an Amazon. After much pining, the goddesses decided to reward her for her devotion and an oracle told her to sculpt a baby from the clay found behind Doom’s Doorway; the gods then gave the child life as well as great powers. From Demeter, the power and strength of the Earth itself; from Aphrodite, beauty and a loving heart; from Athena, wisdom; from Artemis, the Hunter's Eye and unity with animals; from Hestia, sisterhood with fire and the power of truth; and from Hermes, speed and the power of flight. The only child ever born on Themyscira, the infant was named Diana; after aviator Diana Trevor who once had crashed on Themyscira and had died defending the island against the horrific demons of Pandora's box. Diana was raised by a nation of 3,000 teachers and sisters, always under the watchful eye of her overprotective mother for twenty-two years. When the gods of Olympus ordered the Amazons to hold a contest to decide their greatest warrior and send them to thwart Ares' plots for nuclear war, Diana (now twenty-five years old) disguises herself to participate in the contest and became Themyscira's champion despite her mother's wishes against it. Garbed in a uniform decorated with symbols honoring Diana Trevor, Diana was rewarded with the Lasso of Truth, a pair of Amazonian Gauntlets and sent into "Patriarch's World". Led to Boston, USA, by Hermes, Diana gained a mentor in Harvard University Professor, Julia Kapatelis, who took the young adventurer under her wing to teach her how to live in the world. When a battle that spilled out into the streets came to the public's eye, Diana was given the name "Wonder Woman" by the media. Finally confronting Ares with the Amulet of Harmonia, Diana managed to make him see how nuclear war would lead to his own destruction (due to if war destroyed everyone on Earth there would be no worshippers to ensure his existence and power). Ares agreed to abandon his plans for nuclear war and instead tasked Diana with continuing the Amazons' task of promoting peace and unity in the world to ensure his own survival. Granted the ability to return to Patriarch's World by her gods, Diana was unsure on how to fulfill Ares' task but returned to Boston, helped to form the original Justice League of America alongside Batman and Superman, and agreed to hire publicist Myndi Mayer to get her message of peace out to the world at large. However, while spending the next several months touring and saving the world and speaking before the United Nations General Assembly, Diana became perplexed and disheartened with the paranoia and sexism that she encountered. Returning to Boston and self-introduced exile after the JLA was disbanded, Diana and the Kapatelis's were targeted as part of the mass anti-hero ravings of fanatical Psychologist G. Gordon Godfrey. When the anti-hero hysteria abated, Diana was invited to join the reformed Justice League International but she turned the offer down. During this time, Diana also gained the attention of Barbara Minerva, who desired to take the Lasso of Truth for herself. Returning to Themyscira, Diana was "congratulated" by Zeus for her exploits (himself enticed by a Manhunter posing as Pan) with the prospect of sleeping with him. Upon her refusal to do so, Zeus' rage over being denied was placated by the other gods in the form of a series of challenges that would involve Diana entering Doom’s Doorway and exploring Tartarus, whereupon she encountered the spirit of Diana Trevor and eventually discovered and released Heracles from imprisonment beneath the island. As part of the challenge, the gods ordered that Diana slay the Manhunter that posed as Pan. After a brief struggle the princess ensnares the Manhunter with her lasso but he tries to pull away, telling her she will have to kill him if she wants to stop him escaping. She holds on tight to the rope as he strains to get away, making the lasso cut deeply into his torso until it finally rips him in two. While Diana is horrified at what she had done, her hero colleagues inform her that what she had done was fine as the Manhunter was only an android. Touring the world once again, this time to visit the temples of Greek antiquity, Diana encounters Circe, who suspected Diana of being the one prophesied to kill her and attempts to kill the princess first only to be thwarted by Hermes. After aiding her gods in ascending to create a new Mount Olympus, Diana comes to the idea that perhaps the world would be more open to her message if they knew how the Amazons lived and encourages her sisters to open their island to a select group of dignitaries from the United Nations before later conducting their own tour of the United States. However, the Amazons are framed for a series of murders and thefts during their stay in Gotham City as orchestrated by Circe as part of her plan to unbalance potential threats in her plan to fulfill the witch-god Hecate's vengeance against the Greek gods by instigating a war amongst the various heavenly pantheons. While she manages to destroy the Amazons' intended "tour of peace", coerce the pantheons into fighting each other (whereby the Roman Gods pit their champion, Shazam, against the Greek pantheon's champion, Diana), brainwash Hippolyta as serving as the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall's new Shim'tar, and temporarily killing Diana by reverting her back into the clay from which she was created, Circe's plan was ultimately thwarted when Superman martial the world's heroes against her and the Phantom Stranger, the Spectre, and Deadman resurrected Diana. After aiding Cheetah during an adventure in the Balkan country of Pan Balgravia, after which Cheetah escaped by jumping into a dimensional gateway, Diana met retired-superhero Asquith Randolph (aka The White Magician) but was repulsed by his elitist, racist, and self-righteous attitude. Secretly now a power-mad sorcerer who sought to bolster his waning power by stealing it from others, the White Magician sought to kill Diana by tricking her into leaving to "save" a Russian cosmonaut in space; causing an explosion to occur as the heroine arrived at the spaceship. Set adrift, Diana was found and enslaved by the Sangtree Empire. As the months passed, Diana freed herself and others from their enslavement; forming a rebellion force that eventually led to a confrontation with the Sangtree Emperor where Diana managed to convince the ruler the benefits of leading a more benevolent empire. Returning home after months in space, Diana arrived on the day that Doomsday attacked Metropolis but was unable to arrive in time to participate in the battle and possibly prevent Superman's death. In addition to this, Diana learned that not only had the White Magician replaced her as Boston's hero, but Paradise Island, her home, had disappeared from existence and her income from both the Mayer Agency (now bankrupt and shut down) and the Justice League International (who had listed her as MIA, presumed dead) had dried up. Forced to work at a fast food restaurant to pay the bills, Diana was able to learn that Circe was behind Paradise Island's disappearance thanks to help from Doctor Fate. However, thanks to Doctor Fate she also learned that Circe seemingly perished while watching the island disappear. In reality, Circe had transformed herself into a human called "Donna Milton"; wiping her own memory in the process. Placing herself as the cold-blooded Assistant District Attorney to the corrupt District Attorney of Boston, "Donna" opted to become the attorney for arms supplier Ari Buchanan when he became empowered as an avatar of the war god Ares. "Donna" befriended Diana as part of a plan by Ari to kill the hero, however, by the time the trap came to be sprung Donna; having witnessed Diana help her fellow coworkers with child support debts and having helped the hero herself by threatening Maxwell Lord to release Diana's JLI pay from bureaucratic limbo, could not let Ari kill the woman she had come to see as a friend. Attempting to stop Ari, even while pregnant with his daughter, Donna was shot by the metahuman-killing gun that Ari intended to use on Diana. Thought dead, Donna managed to set off one of Ari's black hole emitters that both killed him and destroyed the building around them; setting the women free in the river below. With Ari dead, the White Magician took full control of Boston's mafiosi; turning them into demons and setting them lose on Diana's friends. Becoming increasingly stressed by the attacks on her friends, and finding no solace even after retelliating against the demonized gangsters, Diana learned that Paradise Island had been locked within a demonic realm by Circe; who was also alive. Returning the island to Earth, Diana was elated that she was able to see her mother and sisters again, however, while trapped within the demon realm, Hippolyta bore witness to a premonition prophesying her daughter's death and so devised a way to remove Diana from the role of Wonder Woman to avoid the prophesy. Discerning that the amazon Artemis would be an apt warrior to assume the mantle, Hippolyta then had the mystic Magala transfer half of Diana's powers to Artemis, however, after Artemis became the new Wonder Woman, Diana nontheless continued fighting crime as muscle for a private investigation firm and later discovered her mother's duplicity and their relationship became strained. After Artemis was killed in battle against the White Magician, the title of Wonder Woman was returned to Diana but her strength was still reduced and Diana was killed in an encounter with the demon Neron. Made an Olympian God of Truth for her past deeds after her death, Diana was uneasy in her new role as a god as she was only allowed to aid those who called on her instead of her being able to offer her help will fully as when she was mortal. Meanwhile, Hippolyta was made to serve penance for her involvement in Artemis and Diana's deaths, by becoming the new Wonder Woman. After Diana broke the Olympian rule of no interference by helping Hippolyta and Wally West free Donna Troy from Dark Angel's curse, she was made mortal again as punishment and she returned to her role as Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, clinging to her newfound sense of freedom, Hippolyta did not wish to relinquish her title as Wonder Woman and chose to remain operating as a hero in Man's World instead of returning to Themyscira. After the Titan, Cronus, created a doppleganger of Diana, known as "Devastation", as part of a plan to disrupt her attempts to stop war across the globe and use the God Wave to destroy the other god pantheons and rule over creation, Diana became involved in quelling various issues between the gods and also created an embassy to better represent Themyscira on the political stage. But both Diana's political standing and her relationship with her mother deteriorated after the Amazons engaged in a civil war due to unresolved issues between the two tribes now living on the island and the absence of their Queen and Princesses. These issues would go unresolved after the arrival of the Imperiex War, where Hippolyta sacrificed her life in stopping a squadron of planet destroying Imperiex Probes. Eventually, Diana started becoming disillusioned with the future her mission after further learning that her presence as a hero inspired just as much jealous hate amongst the female populace as it did faith and inspiration, as her further attempts at spreading her original message of peace was hampered by jealous millionaire/scientist and CEO Veronica Cale, and her faith in her gods being above pettiness waned as Themyscira was gravely damaged by Hera during one of her fits of rage and she later became a pawn in Athena's mutiny against Zeus. When it was revealed that Maxwell Lord had taken full control of Checkmate and Brother Eye, had killed Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) and was mind-controlling Superman all in a bid to kill the world's metahuman population, Diana attempted to confront the mastermind as the only individual he could not control only to have to fight Superman under Lord's power. Buying herself time by momentarily injuring Superman, Diana caught Lord in her lasso and demanded to know how to stop his control over the hero. As the lasso forced those entrapped within it to speak the truth, when Lord stated that the only way to stop him was to kill him, Diana believed him and, no longer believing in the power of redemption, snapped his neck with as much remorse as she had when she had killed the many previous monsters she had faced. Seeing her now as bloodthirsty, Superman was no longer willing to associate with her; while Batman had long ago lost his faith in either hero. On top of this, due to her execution of Lord, Brother Eye ultimately assessed that in order to protect the human population from the "metahuman threat", it would have to destroy all of the metahuman beings on Earth; editing and broadcasting her execution of Lord to the public to destroy her public image of a representative of peace and targeting the Amazons on Themyscira for extermination as vengeance before ultimately allying with Alexander Luthor Jr to reset the universe into a more "righteous" existence. After spending a year to "find herself" following the Infinite Crisis incident, a journey that led her to Nanda Parbat, Diana, with Bruce Wayne's help, formed a new identity as "Diana Prince" and began working as an agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs before Circe forced her to return as Wonder Woman. Now with renewed faith thanks to witnessing the sacrifices various heroes made to save the planet during the Infinite Crisis, Diana continues the fight for a better future as both Diana Prince; government agent, and Wonder Woman; Grecian champion and superhero. Alternate Future In a campaign to destroy Superman the Legion of Doom subjected him to constant battle forcing him to retreat into space to recharge on Earth's yellow sun, and attacked Metropolis to lure the Justice League out and kill them too. Wonder Woman partook in the battle which subsequently left Metropolis in ruin. Wonder Woman battled against Metallo and killed the cyborg by dismembering him before engaging Deathstroke. Though evenly matched Deathstroke stole Wonder Woman's lasso and was surprised by Circe who struck her. Admist their fight however a collision of powers from Black Adam, Hal Jordan and Barry Allen caused an explosion that killed many of the participants and incapacitated others, Wonder Woman included. Weakened and helpless Diana was soon killed by Lex Luthor, painfully to get Superman's attention, and her corpse was infused with Kryptonite. Superman found Wonder Woman's body and realized too late Luthor's scheme as Kryptonite started spilling from her mouth and weakening him enough for Luthor to kill as well. Combat Statistics Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Wonder Woman. *Wonder Woman is a playable character for Legends PvP. *Wonder Woman is one of the iconic heroes who fight the Anti-Monitor and his minions in the Attack of the Anti-Monitor anniversary event. *Wonder Woman is one of the iconic heroes who fight the Starro Conqueror in the Central City Starro Deluge Zone during the Starro the Conqueror event. She may temporarily become Controlled Wonder Woman during the fight. Heroes *When the players choose a Heroic Magic character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Wonder Woman and get missions from her. Wonder Woman will help you with missions like the fight with Circe. *At Level 15, Wonder Woman will call on Magic heroes to help her drive off Circe and her Beastiamorphs who are trying to steal magic based exobytes for their own purposes. *At Level 30, Wonder Woman will call on Magic heroes to help defeat Brainiac's invasion of the realm of magic. The player, Wonder Woman and Circe will all join forces to combat Brainiac. Once Brainiac's forces have been repelled Circe will betray the player and Wonder Woman, forcing the player to defend Wonder Woman and defeat Circe. Villains *Circe will send Villain players to the battlefield to assist her Bestiamorphs and Giganta in fighting the Amazon warriors that are trying to rescue Wonder Girl from the power transfer ritual Giganta is performing to finally obtain the powers of an Amazon. *At Level 15, Circe will call on Magic villains to help her drive off Wonder Woman and the Amazons trying to recover the magic based exobytes she's collected. *At level 30, Circe will call villains to help save the magical planes from Brainiac. In the Shadowlands, after helping you drive off Brainiac's forces with Wonder Woman, Circe will turn on her, only to be trapped by her Lasso. Villains will have to defeat Wonder Woman and free Circe, only to threaten her by trapping her in the Shadowlands unless she recognizes you as more than a tool. Associated Equipment Trivia *Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (1941) *Wonder Woman was originally voiced by Gina Torres until Episode 8: Sons of Trigon where , who voiced her in the acclaimed Justice League and Justice League Unlimited television series, took over the role. *Wonder Woman's initial sprite was to possess a skirt, however, the skirt was later removed before the game's release. *Diana adores the ability to fly and the freedom it allows. She often attempts to share the experience with new friends by carrying them into the sky. *As Diana's mother, Hippolyta, was Ares' daughter before her reincarnation as an Amazon, Diana is Ares' Granddaughter. *Since leaving Themyscira, Diana has learned to speak (on top of her native Themysciran) Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Russian, Hindi and Mandarin Chinese (although she expresses "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese). She is also able to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs). *Diana is openly bisexual and is open to pursuing relationships with both men and women, god and mortal. Taught the art of love and the "Way of Aphrodite" by her Amazon sisters on Themyscira and engaging in romantic and sexual relationships with them during her time on the island, Diana has also pursued relationships while in "Man's World", with one of her longest relationships being with A.R.G.U.S. agent Steve Trevor. *Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth was forged by the god, Hephaestus, from the that was once worn by Antiope, sister of Queen Hippolyta, and given to Hippolyta after hers was stolen by Heracles as part of his Twelve Labors. Empowered by the Fires of Hestia, the Lasso forces anyone held by it to tell and understand the absolute truth. *As part of the heroic "Trinity", Wonder Woman is considered to represent the heroic facade of inspiration, the life between light and dark, mythological science, the warrior way and adventurism; she works to show people the wonders of peace over the troubled glories of war. Gallery File:Wonder_Woman_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:WonderWoman_head colour.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC ren char WonderWoman multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPWonderWoman.jpg File:MyspaceWonderWoman.jpg File:HerasStrength5.jpg File:WonderWomanCom(Old).png File:WonderWomanCom.png File:ChinatownCafeCirceDiana.jpg Wonder Woman Gallery Page See also * Justice League of America * Amazons of Themyscira External links * }} Wikipedia *Wonder Woman DC Database Category: Heroes Category:JLA Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Vendors Category:Magic Category:Wonder Woman Category:Female Category:Iconic powers